<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blind Fate by MediumSizedEvil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937128">Blind Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil'>MediumSizedEvil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake helps Amy get ready to meet her soulmate.</p>
<p>
  <i>“He'll be dashingly handsome, of course,” Jake said. “And very smart, because he's your soulmate. And funny too, I bet.”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blind Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you kinkajou18 for your wonderful feedback!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake collected their drinks from the bar and sat down at the table. “Another case closed!”</p>
<p>“Great teamwork,” Amy said, raising her glass.</p>
<p>He nodded. “If you hadn't-”</p>
<p>“Delivery for Miss Amy Santiago!” a FedEx guy announced loudly.</p>
<p>“That's me! Over here!” She looked at Jake and frowned. “How did he know I would be at Shaw's?”</p>
<p>The delivery man put a small package on the table. “Sign here, please.”</p>
<p>She quickly scribbled down her signature, and he disappeared out the door again. Amy took a  closer look at the package. “It's from Fate Inc.!” she exclaimed. She cut the tape with her keys and opened the box. “My timer!” She picked up the small device. “I'm going to meet my soulmate in...49 minutes!”</p>
<p>“Congratulations!” Jake said. “Well, calm down, you've got enough time for another beer at least.”</p>
<p>“No! I have to go home right now!” she protested. “I've got to get changed, I have a whole outfit all picked out. And you shouldn't be in a crowded place, it can be confusing when the timer goes off, and-” she babbled while putting on her coat. “I'll have to run!”</p>
<p>“I'll get you an Uber,” Jake offered. “It's faster.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, thanks. You're right.”</p>
<p>Jake ordered a ride while Amy rummaged through her bag searching for her keys, until she remembered they were on the table. When the car arrived he got in as well because he might as well go home anyway.</p>
<p>“What do you think he'll be like?” Amy tittered nervously.</p>
<p>“He'll be dashingly handsome, of course,” Jake said. “And very smart, because he's your soulmate. And funny too, I bet.” He put a comforting hand on hers. “You're going to love him, I promise. And he'll think you're amazing too.”</p>
<p>“I hope so,” she sighed. “Oh no, my apartment is a mess!”</p>
<p>He somehow doubted that.</p>
<p>“I haven't vacuumed in two days! And I didn't even do the dishes this morning.” She looked at her timer. “I've only got 32 minutes left!”</p>
<p>“Hey, I'll quickly come up and run the old vacuum, okay? And wash those dishes. Then you can pop straight into the shower and put on that fabulous outfit.”</p>
<p>“Thanks. You're a great friend.” After getting out of the car she sprinted up the stairs. She was fumbling with her keys in the hallway when he caught up with her.</p>
<p>“Take a deep breath. Everything will be fine.”</p>
<p>She smiled faintly and finally managed to get her key in the lock. Then she made a dash for the bathroom. “Vacuum's in that cupboard! No, dishes! Dishes first.”</p>
<p>“Got it!” There was one plate and a coffee cup in the sink, and Jake quickly washed and dried them. Then he grabbed the vacuum and gave the room a thorough once-over. Not that it needed it, in his opinion.</p>
<p>“Help, my zipper's stuck!” Amy called from her bedroom.</p>
<p>“Just a sec!” He found her contorting herself in front of the mirror in a beautiful red dress. He quickly freed the uncooperative zipper and pulled it up for her. “You look amazing. He'll be absolutely stunned.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.” She sat down at her vanity and attempted to apply mascara with trembling hands. “Oh, would you please vacuum in here too?”</p>
<p>Jake feigned a gasp of shock. “Oh wow, you're a fast one!”</p>
<p>“I just...I don't know! I want everything to be perfect. 17 minutes! Please hurry up!”</p>
<p>“Well who knows, he might be irresistible,” he joked. He went to grab the vacuum and quickly covered the small room.</p>
<p>“Under the bed too,” Amy pleaded while holding up an earring. “Uh, maybe he's allergic to dust.”</p>
<p>“No problem.” Jake got on the floor with the vacuum hose and crawled underneath the bed. “Ames?”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“I think I'm stuck.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I said I'm stuck.”</p>
<p>“I heard you! Jake, this isn't funny!” She turned off the vacuum cleaner. “Come on, you have to leave before my soulmate arrives.”</p>
<p>“No, I'm really stuck. Can you...pull my legs?”</p>
<p>Amy tried pulling Jake out from underneath the bed, but to no avail.</p>
<p>“Can you lift the bed?” he suggested.</p>
<p>She tried, but it was too heavy. “5 minutes! What's he going to think when there's a strange man in my bedroom?” She sighed and sat down on the floor next to the bed.</p>
<p>“Okay, just don't let him in here, all right? Or tell him I'm your brother. Your half-brother. Adopted. Whatever.”</p>
<p>“I'm...I'm so nervous, Jake. What if he doesn't like me?”</p>
<p>“He's going to love you, Ames. Because he's your soulmate. And because you're awesome. Don't worry. Just take a deep breath. He'll be here soon.”</p>
<p>“Can I...hold your leg?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>And so they sat there, until the timer went off with a loud 'TRRRRRING!' </p>
<p>Amy ran into the living room. “He's not here!” She opened the front door. “Hello?” She went back to the bedroom. “He's not here! How is that possible?”</p>
<p>“Uh, is he hanging from the window sill?” Jake wondered.</p>
<p>Amy quickly went to check. “No!” She looked everywhere. Twice. Even down the toilet. (She wasn't expecting a Ninja Turtle, but you never know.) Then she stared at her timer again and sat down next to Jake. “I don't get it.”</p>
<p>“I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this,” Jake argued. “But in the meantime, could you maybe try to get me out from underneath here?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, of course.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps remove the mattress, and then lift the bed?” </p>
<p>Luckily that proved more of a success. Jake absently patted his trousers. “Well, the good news is, there's absolutely no monsters under your bed. Apart from me, of course.”</p>
<p>Amy cracked a smile. They put the mattress back, and then she artfully rearranged the pillows on the duvet.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Jake took a closer look at the troublesome device. “Are you sure it's <i>your</i> timer?”</p>
<p>“Yes, my name is on the back, and my date of birth.”</p>
<p>He turned it over. “Well, it could still be some kind of factory mix-up. Who knows what their quality control is like.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I'm going to call Customer Service first thing tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Well good luck with that.” Jake let out a deep sigh. “So I better be going. See you tomorrow then.”</p>
<p>Amy squared her shoulders and nodded.</p>
<p>“Hey, I'm sure it'll all work out in the end.” He halted for a moment. “Would you like a hug?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Thanks.” She tightly held on to him. “Thank you for everything. I don't know what I would have done without you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Jake followed Amy into the evidence lock-up. “Hey Ames, any news?”</p>
<p>She slowly turned around. “Well, I called Customer Service, and they insisted that the timer worked properly. They said...they said it means that you're my soulmate.”</p>
<p>“What? But I already know you!”</p>
<p>“Apparently that's unusual but it does happen sometimes.”</p>
<p>“But we met ages ago! Why didn't it happen then? Why now?”</p>
<p>“They said it's probably because one of us has changed recently, in some way.”</p>
<p>“Changed?” Jake put down his coffee cup. “Well, I suppose since Captain Holt got here, I've...started wearing a tie? Is that it? Could that be it?”</p>
<p>“Maybe. I mean, it does look good on you...”</p>
<p>He smiled. “You think so?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I'm sorry about all this, I know you don't like me that way. I don't know what to do about this either...”</p>
<p>“Wait! Maybe I do but I never thought you would...”</p>
<p>“I never thought you would either, so...”</p>
<p>Jake closed the distance between them. “Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>“Mmmm.”</p>
<p>“It's you, Ames. It's always been you.”</p>
<p>She smiled and softly stroked his cheek. “You know, I quite liked having a monster under my bed.”</p>
<p>“Oh, just wait what I can do on the other side...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>